Greatsword (weapon type)
, a recurring Greatsword.]] Greatswords , are a recurring type of weapon in the Final Fantasy series. The weapon class often features in games with some sort of speed statistic, where the Greatswords are stronger than the normal sword types, but make the user slower. However, Greatswords are usually equipped as two-handed weapons. In essence, Greatswords are stronger and heavier versions of the ordinary swords. Recurring Greatswords include the Greatsword, the Claymore, the Ragnarok, the Tournesol, the Hardedge, and the Buster Sword. About Greatswords Greatswords are swords whose construction are intended to be longer and bigger for uses against cavalry, distanced fighting against foes with range advantaged weapons, and even to slaying monsters of great size. Their sizes can range up to even the size of the very wielder themselves in some installments. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI Great Swords do average damage and have an average delay for a two-handed weapon, like the swords do for an average one-handed weapon. Great Swords can be equipped by Warriors, Paladins, Dark Knights, and Rune Fencers. Final Fantasy XII The Greatswords are a weapon class in ''Final Fantasy XII. They are strong swords that are two-handed and do not show up until later in the game's storyline. The weakest Greatsword, the Sword of Kings, is only obtained in the Stilshrine of Miriam with 30 Attack points. Final Fantasy XII's Greatswords differ from other in the series, by having an unusually high rate of attack; much faster than regular, one-handed swords. In the International Zodiac Job System, the Knight has access to all greatswords while the Red Mage and White Mage have access to a few. Also, the Sword of Kings, Treaty Blade, and the Wyrmhero Blade can be equipped by any character, regardless of their job. List of Greatswords: *Sword of Kings *Treaty Blade *Claymore *Defender *Save the Queen *Ragnarok *Ultima Blade *Excalibur *Tournesol *Wyrmhero Blade *Excalipoor (International version) ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Great Swords are a weapon type available to Lightning. They are unique weapons obtained from enemies. Oversized Axes and Maces are also included in this category. While equipped with Great Swords, Lightning's attacks become slower and she swings the weapon with two hands. List of Great Swords: *Chaos's Revenge *Destroyer *Demon's Mace *Flesh Render *Shard Blade *Death Herald *Executioner's Axe *Buster Sword (DLC) Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn The Greatsword will be introduced in the ''Heavensward expansion as the weapon of choice for Dark Knights. ''Final Fantasy XV Gladiolus wields a greatsword in battle. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Greatswords is a weapon class in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. It includes eleven weapons, all two-handed, and generally stronger than the one-handed, ordinary sword counterparts. They are equipable by Hume Soldiers and Paladins. They are cheaper to purchase at Cyril and Sprohm. List of Greatswords: ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Greatswords return as an edged weapon class in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Greatswords are two-handed versions of normal swords, similar to the Broadswords of the game, though both available to a different selection of Job classes. List of Greatswords: ''Vagrant Story Great Swords are a weapon class in ''Vagrant Story. They generally have higher risk factors than Swords and Daggers, are stronger, have a longer Range, and stunt the player's Agility. All Greatswords are edged. One of the strongest two weapons in the game is a Great Sword, the Holy Win is on par with the Halberd Great Axe. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Greatswords are a weapon class from ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, including the weapon, Greatsword. Greatswords are stronger than ordinary swords. List of Greatswords: ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Greatswords are a weapon class from ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Like the original game, greatswords have a higher Attack boost than other swords, but they give a minor decrease on Defense. List of Greatswords: ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' List of Greatswords: